


A Turn of Events

by Karlethandra_Merthensa, LillyMae



Category: Matched, Vampire Academy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-11-03 01:58:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10957314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karlethandra_Merthensa/pseuds/Karlethandra_Merthensa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillyMae/pseuds/LillyMae
Summary: Illia meets Gage Oliver, who looks very familiar. But she can't place where she's seen him from before, neither can her friends place where they've seen him before. But Kraze, her best friend's fraternal twin, has seen him before and remembers him. Why can they not remember him? And why can Kraze?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not the best at summaries. Apologies lol. This is my first fanfic I've written. But thankfully I've had help from my friend Karlethandra_Merthensa who has written a few works herself (person with experience lol). Please enjoy.

Chapter 1

 

I’m walking to second period, listening to music. Second week of school of my Senior year and I’m still not much of a people person. Well not as much as I used to be. I’m tapped on the shoulder, I turn around and see the guidance counselor, Ms. Reyes, I take out my headphones.

“Yes Mrs. Reyes?” I ask her.

“There is a new student and I was wondering if you could show him around?” she asks.

“Sure I’ll show him around,” I reply. _Not like I have much more to do, just turn in my Bio homework and work on my project._ She brings me into her office and I see a boy with that’s slightly tan and muscular, sandy blonde hair but his hair was brown at the root, brown eyes with glasses and is taller than me, why is everyone always taller than me?

“Hi, I’m Illia Ash, what’s your name?” I ask him.

“Hey Illia. My name is Gage Oliver,” he says shyly. _He looks familiar._

“Alright it’s time for class, if you’re late for class give this paper to your teacher,” Ms. Reyes hands me the slip of paper.

“Wait doesn’t he need one too?” I ask her.

“Nope, I’m pretty sure that you two have the same class so you can you help him out,” the bell rings. “Oh, time for class, you two need to get going,” Ms. Reyes tells us as she urges us out the door.

“Bye Ms. Reyes!” the door shuts. “Okay, do you have your schedule?” I ask Gage.

“Uh…yeah, right here,” he says as he hands me his schedule.

“Thank you,” I tell him. “Well, Gage you’re in luck, my schedule is the same as yours, just like Mrs. Reyes said. Same teacher and everything. So if you need a tour of the rest of the school if you want to change schedules, you know where to find me,” I add to reassure him.

“Good to know,” he says.

“So, Gage where are you from?” I ask him.

“I’m from Georgia but I have been here before."  _So that’s why he looks familiar._ "Have you lived here your whole life?” he asks me. 

"Kinda. I had move around for a few years, we got here a few years ago. After I kinda spent a summer in Britain. But I still don’t have many friends. You know, not exactly with the ‘in’ crowd. Did you have many friends back in Georgia?” I ask him.

“No, just a few. But that’s because I wasn’t really that popular. But everyone knew me,” he pushes up his glasses. _Like he has to show me why he wasn’t popular._ “I was more of a nerd but I worked out too,” _I can see that._ “I had good grades and played all kinds of video games, what about you?” he asks me.

“You’re not the only one who’s a nerd. So yeah I play video games, but you aren't the only one who has glasses,” I reach into my satchel to show him my glasses case.

“I bet they look cute on you,” he says.

“I…” the late bell rings. “Time for Biology,” _I may as well go ahead and put them on._

“I was right, they do,” I hear him whisper. I raise my eyebrow at him as I hurry to class.

“Come on Gage,” I tell him and he starts to jog after me. When we get there I knock on the door…

“Come in!” we hear from the inside. I open the door and go inside the room.

“Sorry, I’m late Mrs. Winters,” I hand her the note then turn around to get Gage, who is still standing in the hallway. He inches into the room and stands beside me.

“Okay class it seems we have a new student. His name is Gage Oliver,” Mrs. Winters tells the rest of the class. She hands me the note back. As I’m looking around the classroom, I see every girl, except me, is staring dreamily at Gage. I shake my head and make my way to my desk.

“Gage there happens to be an empty seat next to Illia. She can get you caught up,” Mrs. Winters says

“Ok, thanks,” he says as he sits down beside me.

“At least I’m sitting beside someone I know,” he whispers to me. I smile and nod my head. _At least I’m not sitting by myself like usual._ I pull out my pad and pen from my satchel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a fun one. My childhood friends meeting my new friend, Gage.

Chapter 2

The bell rings “Ok, class, it’s time for lunch. Make sure you take all of your stuff with you,” Mrs. Winters tells us. After the rest of the class leaves, I started to pack. I was going to put in my headphones but then I remember that Gage is here. So as I was putting them back into my pocket when I hear, “So, Gage do you like it here so far?” Mrs. Winters asks Gage.

“Yeah it’s ok, but it’s better if you have a friend,” he tells her.  _ He must mean me.  _ I turn around to get my binder and look up to see if he is talking about me, and he is looking straight at me.  _ Yep, he means me.  _ I grab my binder and put it in my bag. I take out my glasses case and put them inside. I won’t need them until the next class.

“Glad you made a friend, Gage,” she tells Gage and turns to me. 

“Same goes for you, Illia now you won’t be by yourself all the time,” she tells me. My eyes go wide as I feel my face start burning. I move my hair so i kind of hides my face. What makes it better is that its a pixie cut, so not a lot is covered.

“Well you guys must be starving, I know I am so I won’t keep you any longer,” she tells me. 

“Bye Mrs. Winters. See you tomorrow,” we tell her.

“Bye, see you tomorrow,” she tells us.

“Why didn’t you tell me you didn’t have any friends?” he asks me. 

“It’s kinda embarrassing. I’ve been with these people all my life and I only have like five friends. I had more friends but some moved away or have already graduated,” I say as I look at the floor.

“Well now you have six friends,” he tells me. I look up at him and smile. “You look prettier with the glasses and you have a pretty smile,” he tells me. 

“Thanks I guess, come on I want you to meet someone,” I tell him. I can feel my face burning again. 

“Who do you want me to meet?” he asks me.

“My mom,” I tell him. “Wait your mom works here?” he asks. 

“Yeah, she’s kinda like the assistant manager in the Cafeteria,”  I tell him.

“Cool,” he says.

We walk into the lunchroom and I drop my stuff off where I sit which is behind my mom, and then I walk up behind my mom 

“Hey Mom,” I tell her. 

“Hey pretty girl! How are you?” she asks me while she is working on the computer. I give her a hug.

“I’m good; we got a new kid in class today,” I tell her.

“I know Maddison told me we did,” she says. I turn around to get Gage. 

“Gage… Gage… Gage!” I say to him. He’s watching the movie Mom brought in. So I grab him to get him to meet my mom.  _ His hand is so warm. _ “Gage this is my mom, Liz. Mom this is Gage,” I introduce them. My mom is eyeing me suspiciously.

“Well Gage it’s nice to meet but I gotta get back to work,” she tells him,” It’s nice to meet you too, Mrs. Stewart,” he says.

“Just call me Liz,” she says. I notice that I am still holding his hand and apparently he does too because we both jerk our hands away from each other.

“Well I’m starving I’m getting some food, who’s with me?” I ask. 

“Me, I feel like I haven’t eaten in days,” Gage says. I search for Link in the lunch line, and he is in the middle of the line. I go to get Gage to come with me to get in line with Link. 

“Hey Link,” I say.

“Master!!” he says as he gives me a hug. I start laughing and look at Gage who’s raised his eyebrow in confusion. “Who’s this?” he asks me. 

“Oh, Link this is Gage. Gage this is Link,” I introduce them as I spy  Nadia, Link’s girlfriend and my one best friends, sneaking behind Link to scare him.

“Boo!!!!!” he screams very loudly. Gage and me look at each other and start laughing at Link’s reaction from the scare. 

“And that was Nadia,” I say, still giggling. The line moves up so I go move up too with Gage beside me.

Gage bends down and says “Aren’t these headphones yours?” he asks me. 

“Oh yeah, they are mine. Where did you find them, and how did you know they were mine?” I ask him. 

“They were on the floor, and you were taking them out when I first met you and you were putting them in, in Biology,” he says.

“Oh, you saw that. I like listening to music so I always have them. It takes my mind off of things,” I tell him.

“What kind of things?” he asks. The line moves up again so I grab a tray and get a piece of pizza.

“Uhh…things like school, grades. Do you like to listen to music?” I say, trying to change the subject. 

“Yeah, I do. You might think I’m weird but I like to listen to videogame music,” he says.

“No I don’t think that’s weird because I do too but it isn’t all the music I listen to,” I reply and smile up at him. 

“There’s that pretty smile again,” he says. I look down.

“It isn’t that pretty,” I tell him.

“Are you kidding me? It’s beautiful,” he says. I turn away to hide my blush. Then I turn back slightly to the line to get an apple and a carton of milk then buy my lunch at my mom’s computer and sit down.

“Can I sit here?” Gage asks gesturing to the seat beside me.

“Sure,” I tell him. I turn around to see where Nadia and Link are and I see them looking at me and telling to come here. I get up to see what they want. 

“You like him, don’t you?” Nadia whispers to me. 

“Yeah, a little, why?” I ask. 

“Illia, you have a boyfriend remember?” Link asks me. _Oh crap I forgot about Alex._ _I know that sounds bad but I completely forgot about him, ugh worst memory ever!_

“Yeah I remember him,” I say. 

“So stop flirting with Gage,” she says. 

“I’m not!! Can I go eat now?” I ask. 

“Yeah, go eat,” she huffs out. I go back to the table and sit down. 

“What was that about?’ Gage asks. 

“Don’t worry about it I’ll tell you later,” I say.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about it taking so long to post another chapter. I didn't have a computer to post on until a few weeks ago XD. Hope you like the chapter.

When I get done eating I give Nadia my pizza crust and take my tray to the trash can to dump the apple core and the leftover milk. Then I go back to the table.

“Bye, Mom see you at home,” I tell her and kiss her on the cheek.

“Bye Illia,” she says. I get my stuff and I tell everyone I’m gonna go find Alex.

“See you in class Gage,” I tell him. I go out the door and go downstairs where Alex usually is. I know this is where he hangs out unless he’s with me upstairs in the Cafeteria. I find his friends.

“Hey, have you seen Alex?” I ask them.

“I haven’t seen him, you?” one says to the other. The other one just shrugs. “No, sorry we haven’t seen him,” they say.

“It’s ok I’ll find him somewhere,” I tell them. It must be five minutes until class until I find him. He’s sitting on the bench in the commons area, I walk toward him and then Miranda King goes to him so I back off around the corner and watch her sit down on his lap and start kissing him. He starts to reach for her chest. I feel tears in the corners of my eyes and I run to the bathroom nearest to me go in, put my stuff down and go into the stall and start crying. Then the bell rings.

“Of course you ring now!” I yell in the stall. I go to the mirror and wipe my makeup as much as possible. I put on my glasses, get my stuff and walk out the door. I walk up to Alex as he is walking towards the door.

“Hey Alex. I missed you during lunch. Where were you?” I ask him, wondering if he’ll fess up or not.

“Hey Illy. I was with Matt and James,” he says nonchalantly. I smirk.

“Is that so? Because from what I saw it sure didn’t look like you were with Matt or James. It looked to me like you were making out with someone who wasn’t me.” I cross my arms and stare him down. He looks awestruck. “It’s over Alex Greene, and as for your little necklace” I say as I break the chain off around my neck “ Why don’t you go shove it up your ass where it belongs.” I jerk him down by his shirt and punch him in the nose. “As for you Miranda in case you haven’t noticed that your boyfriend is my _ex_ -boyfriend,” I tell her and walk to class.

I flex my hand as it starts to turn red from the punch, it’s already starting to hurt. I go to the nurse for some ice for my hand. She asks me what happened I say I fell and sprained it. She looks suspicious but hands me the ice. Then I meet Gage on the way to English. I see Gage looking at my hurt hand. I carefully put it behind me. “Come on Gage, we’re gonna be late,” I say.

“Hey, are you ok?” he asks me.

“I’m just wonderful!” I tell him. I look up at him and he looks hurt. I stop and pull him back. “I’m sorry okay; it’s just that I just found out that my now ex-boyfriend was cheating on me with Miranda,” I tell him and I start to cry again.

“Oh, I’m so sorry. Hey, if you need anything I’m right here. Now stop crying,” he says. I wipe my eyes. “That’s better. Now come here,” he says. I go to him and he wipes the leftover tears off of my cheeks and hugs me.

“Are you gonna tell me what happened to your hand?” he asks.

“Nope,” I reply. Then I hear the bell. I back away. “We have to go to class. Come on Gage,” I say and grab his hand. We get to class and I say “Sorry I’m late Mr. Reyes,” I hand Mr. Reyes the note.

“Have a seat Illia, class this is Gage Oliver, Gage have a seat at the empty desk behind Illia,” Mr. Reyes tells us. “Illia, can you get Gage caught up?” Mr. Reyes asks me. I look at Mr. Reyes and nod my head. I get out my notebook out and hand it to Gage. All I can think about how Gage hugged me in the hall. _What does the hug mean to him?_ I push the question out of my head. I need to focus on my work.

 

* * *

 

 

Before the bell rings Mr. Reyes asks the class “Who is happy it is almost the last period of the day?” he asks.

“We are!” the class says back to him and he laughs.  

“It's five minutes until the bell rings feel free to pack up and make sure all of you converse in your inside voices,” he tells us. Gage hands me my notebook.

“Thank you,” I tell him. I go get the note from Mr. Reyes for chorus. I go back to my desk to make sure I’ve got everything in my bag and I place my glasses back in the case, I turn to Gage.

“Thanks for the hug in the hall, I really needed it,” I tell him.

“Anytime you need one you know where I’m at,” he says with a smile. The bell rings. Gage beats me to the hall way.

“You ready to sing?” I ask Gage.

“I guess so,” he says.

“What do you sing: bass or tenor?” I ask him.

“Bass, what do you sing: alto or soprano?” he asks.

“I sing soprano, I sit beside an empty seat it the men’s section,” I say.

“Cool. I’ll bet you have a beautiful voice” he says.

“Maybe. I don’t really know you’ll have to wait and see and tell me if it’s good or not,” I say. I look up at him and smile. He smiles back.


	4. Chapter 4

Before the bell rings Mr. Reyes asks the class “Who is happy it is almost the last period of the day?” he asks. 

“We are!” the class says back to him and he laughs.  

“It's ten minutes till the bell rings feel free to pack up and make sure all of you converse in your inside voices,” he tells us. Gage hands me my notebook. 

“Thank you,” I tell him. I go get the note from Mr. Reyes for chorus. I walk back to my desk to make sure I’ve got everything in my bag and I place my glasses back in the case, I turn to Gage.

“Thanks for the hug in the hall, I really needed it,” I tell him. 

“Anytime you need one you know where I’m at,” he says with a smile. The bell rings. Gage beats me to the hall way.

“You ready to sing?” I ask Gage. 

“I guess so,” he says.

“What do you sing: bass or tenor?” I ask him. 

“Bass, what do you sing: alto or soprano?” he asks.

“I sing soprano, I sit beside an empty seat it the men’s section,” I say.

“Cool. I’ll bet you have a beautiful voice” he says. 

“I guess so. I don’t really know you’ll have to wait and see and tell me if it’s good or not,” I say. I look up at him and smile. He smiles back. 

“You have a better smile,” I say as I look away. 

“No, you do,” he says. I look at him and smile and walk to class.

“Can I have another hug, Illia?” he asks. 

“Why?” I ask.

“Because hugs are what friends do to cheer each other up,” he replies.

“I guess so?” I say, raising an eyebrow. 

“Good because I was about to anyway,” he said before he gives me with another hug. I see Nadia eyeing me over Gage’s shoulder. 

“Come on, Gage, before we are late to yet another class,” I say. I tell Gage to follow me. We walk to the band room, I put my stuff down, and Gage puts his down beside mine against the wall. Then I walk over to the chorus room and give the note to Mrs. Jamison and she tells Gage to stand beside her. He nods. I go sit in my seat that is between an empty seat, that’s the only empty one in the bass section, and beside Nadia, on the other side of me.

“I thought I told you not to flirt with Gage because of Alex?” she asks. 

“We broke up today,” I tell her. 

“Oh my gosh I didn’t know, I’m sorry are you ok…oh and look at your hand,” she says. She looks at my hand and picks it up gently. 

“It’s okay Nadia, I’m fine. I‘ll tell you about it later,” I tell her. I jerk my hand away. I regret that decision immediately. 

“Ok, you promise to tell me about it later?” she asks. 

“Yes Nadia, I promise,” I tell her. 

“You promise what?” she asks. 

“I promise to tell you about what happened between me and Alex later, happy now?” I ask. 

“Yep,” she says. 

“Okay, guys we have a new student, this is Gage Oliver. Gage tells me that he is a bass,” Mrs. Jamison tells us. “Ok, Gage you know Illia luckily there’s a bass seat beside her so go sit over there,” Mrs. Jamison tells Gage. He sits makes his way over to the seat. 

“Hey,” he says as he sits down. 

“Hey, get ready to sing,” I say with a smile. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Alright everyone, class ends in ten minutes, feel free to get your stuff and talk with your friends,” Mrs. Jamison tells us. I get up and walk to the band room to get my stuff, I kinda hit Gage with my bag.

“Oh, Gage. I’m sorry I’m a klutz I always hit someone over here. And I guarantee that it doesn’t feel good to get a new bruise,” I tell him. 

“I don’t mind. Anyway I was right about your voice, it’s beautiful,” Gage says. 

“Thanks, I guess. Like I said, I don’t think it’s that good. But everyone thinks it’s beautiful,” I tell him. 

“Well they are right,” he says. 

“You have a nice voice yourself, Gage,” I tell him. 

“Thanks. I think Nadia wants you,” he tells me. I look over at Nadia; she’s waving her arms to get my attention. I pick up my stuff. Annoyed, I head over. 

“What?” I demand. I put my stuff down onto the seat beside me. 

“Are you gonna tell me about what you promised about?” She demands back, wording her sentence that way so no one around us would understand.

Sighing, I switch to a different language - a different language Nadia and I made up - and tell her the story about my ex-boyfriend mishap. By the end, she is fuming. She takes multiple deep breaths, and finally ends up having to leave the room and go to the bathroom to scream. I’m talking to Gage in the chorus room when I hear ‘ _ You absolute stupid idiot! _ ”

It’s Nadia’s voice, and surprisingly, Mrs. Jamison just closes the door and tells us to ignore it. Sounds like Nadia was mad. When she comes back, her knuckles are bleeding and she’s holding her head high. I hear yelling behind her, a male voice... Alex. I go looking for him and see him once again with a bloody nose, and his eye is red and bloodshot.

Though I’m tempted, I hold back another punch. Nadia will have more for him tomorrow, and I personally wanna see it. Who knows, maybe I might too.

“What was that about?” Gage asks me. I told him what happened, including what I had left out previously before, and his face turns blood red. 

“Excuse me for a moment,” he says. I move aside and he runs out the door. 

I take off my bag and pull some cotton patches out of the pocket to give them to Nadia. As I am handing them to her, I hear: “YOU SON OF A--” I jump and run back out to see Alex holding his leg to his chest and Gage with a streak of blood on his face leaning against the wall nursing his arm. Nadia runs out beside me. I help Gage off the wall.

“Gage, what did you do?” Nadia demands. She runs over to Alex and starts to help him up.

“I punched him,” he replied. “And kicked him where the sun doesn’t shine,” he mumbles. I go over to Nadia’s bag and pulled out a roll of bandages from Nadia’s bag - she’s always getting hurt because of Tennis - more cotton patches, and quickly wrap up Gage arm. I look over to Alex, who now sports a new broken jaw.

“I’ll sue you for this!” Alex yells.

“How?” Nadia demands. She moves to the front of him, lowering her voice, her face inches from his.

“I’ll get an attorney. The best one around here!” Alex replied. That made Nadia laugh. 

“Oh please, Alex. You see, if you try, I’ll just tell him what happened, and  _ he’ll  _ punch you. You see, that man is my daddy, and I’m daddy’s little girl. As I remember, you may of bruised my ribs when you hit me back a few moments ago. Should I tell Daddy?” She smiles sweetly and it takes all I can not to crack up.

You see, most people think Nadia’s family is poor, but they’re far from it. In fact, neither hers, nor my family is poor, we just don’t flaunt our money. In fact, we basically pretend we don’t have any. I may have less than her but I don’t mind. Nadia used to pretend to have free lunch, by bringing in money in between classes for her lunch that day.

“Run away boy. She’ll just keep adding on the words. She knows the ways of the law all too well, and she can and will bend it to her will as much as she can in situations like this,” Gage said. How he knows that I have no idea, I raise an eyebrow at Gage. As soon as I’m done wrapping his arm, I use the cotton patches to get most of the blood off of his forehead. He watches me clean the blood off of his head. 

“How bad does it hurt?” I ask softly. I make a sling out of the wrap and help him off the wall. 

“Pretty bad. He also broke my ankle too. He stomped on it,” he tells me. 

“I’ll go get Link,” I tell him as I run off.


End file.
